


Blame

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, Other, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: He was always blamed on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Blame

Why was it always his fault?

Ever since Steven was young, everything was blamed on him. Why was Rose gone? Steven’s the answer. Who ate the last of the cookies? Amethyst always pointed her fingers at Steven. Who did this, who did that, it was always his fault. Even when it wasn’t, he would take the blame so the others could be happy.

As the years passed, the blaming only got worse.  _ Steven  _ started the Rebellion.  _ Steven  _ is why Pink Diamond died.  _ Steven  _ is the one who put Earth in danger so many times. The older he got, the more and more difficult it became to care much about these accusations. His whole life had been just that, anyways.

It wasn’t until he was fifteen that people began to take responsibility for their mistakes. Even then, he was so used to blaming himself that he automatically felt as though everything was his fault, even when the problem had absolutely nothing to do with him.

At that point, layers upon layers of fear buried him deep into the ground. Everyone was leaving Beach City and moving on so they could live a life without him. With each forced smile and a wave goodbye, it seemed like more and more people were leaving by the day. How could he protect them if they were so far away? Then, a smaller voice would speak.  _ “They left because your entire life put their lives at risk.” _

Steven was used to fixing things. Homeworld, Earth, the Cluster, the Diamond Authority, Spinel, everything his mom left behind for him was fixed as soon as it could be. So why was it that he wasn’t needed any more? He should be happy! He didn’t  _ need  _ to save the universe anymore, he didn’t need to correct any of  _ her  _ mistakes!

However, he could only stand from the sidelines and watch as everyone continued their lives. Change wasn’t something he had ever been good with, even if it played such an important role in his life. The news of Sadie Killer and the Suspects disbanding only proved this. Sadie and Shep made such a good band, but they resembled something that he feared much more than anything else.

After that came Lars and the Off Colors leaving, telling him that they wanted to go back to space and explore some more. Pearl and Amethyst became much more social and barely spent any time with him. Garnet no longer tried to give him advice and would only watch as he struggled. His dad became a manager after years without having a travelling job. Connie was prepared to attend a university with high standards. Even Spinel and the Diamonds had moved on and were much happier now.

So, why was it that he couldn’t move on as well? Around him, he saw people who had been reborn, people who were given a second chance at life that he was yet to receive. Admittedly, it felt like he was in the past still. Going outside and seeing everything would stress him out to the point where he began to just stay in his house all day everyday.

The others’ didn’t understand this. When he pleaded for them to stay, they mistook it for him simply just ‘missing them already.’ His newfound impulses stressed out everyone, including himself, no one tried to understand his situation and would instead just take their anger out on him.

He leaned on the window with a solemn expression. After relaxing a little, he wordlessly decided on a new, better option.

Why should he care for people who were going to leave him anyways? At the end of the day, no arguments people have are important. It was stupid to overreact and stress out over small things.

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic?


End file.
